warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mapleshade's Vengeance/Chapter 9
Chapter description :Appledusk says that he doesn't want to fight her. Mapleshade responds that he doesn't have a choice. She lunges at him, and he orders her to leave. Reedshine then emerges from the reeds, asking what is going on, and why Mapleshade is here. Filled with rage, Mapleshade lunges at her, saying that Appledusk is hers, and that Reedshine and her kits must die. As she strikes out to claw her, Appledusk steps in the way, causing her to slice his throat. At the same time, Perchpaw lands on her and bites her neck. The tortoiseshell feels Perchpaw shivering, but as he slides off, Mapleshade realizes she is shaking, and questions herself about how she is shivering but not frightened. Reedshine looks at her, horrified, exclaiming that she killed Appledusk. Mapleshade doesn't respond, just asks herself if it is raining, as she feels something hot and wet on her pelt. Patchkit starts to fade behind her, and she tries to hold him, but can't. :Reedshine says to her that Appledusk will always be in RiverClan through his kin. Mapleshade weakly responds that she will punish each one of her kin. She lurches towards the willow trees, and Perchpaw tries to follow her. Reedshine stops him, telling him to let Mapleshade die alone. :Mapleshade forces her way through the undergrowth. She feels no pain, but a strange numbness. After walking for what seems like moons, she slumps to the ground, too tired to go further. She lay down, hoping to see her kits. When she opens her eyes, she thinks its Patchkit but realizes its Myler. He asks if she remembers him, and asks her if she wants to come into the barn. Mapleshade goes with him, knowing there is nothing left to live for. Myler gently tries to stop the bleeding with moss. He exclaims that it is too much blood, and asks if a Clan cat had done this. Mapleshade nods slowly and closes her eyes. Myler sighs and mutters that there is no end for their thirst for blood. He adds that she should have left when she had the chance. Myler curls up beside her, telling her that he will stay with her. Mapleshade commands him to leave her alone; that she doesn't need anyone. He reluctantly pads away. :Mapleshade closes her eyes, feeling darkness swirl around her. When she opens her eyes, she realizes strength is flowing back into her limbs, and that there is ground beneath her paws. She asks if she is dead, and if this is StarClan. Mapleshade looks up and sees there is no stars; a strange cat whispers that this is not StarClan, but the Dark Forest. Mapleshade demands the voice show itself. The voice responds that she has come here to walk alone in her blood-soaked memories. Mapleshade feels triumph flow through her pelt, that she has deserved to be here. Mapleshade thinks to herself that this is where she belongs, and just as she promised to Reedshine, her vengeance would never sleep. Characters Major }} Minor *Reedshine *Perchpaw *Patchkit *Myler *Unknown Dark Forest resident }} Deaths *Appledusk is killed by Mapleshade. *Mapleshade is killed by Perchpaw. Notes and references Category:Mapleshade's Vengeance Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas